ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
PARTAAAAY!
is the first episode of Marvel 10. Plot Marvel sneaks out at night to go to a party. On his way home, he sees a small frog like dude with an epic looking watch. Marvel decides to kill his cat (Metaphorically speaking) and follow the so called "monster". Sypnosis (Marvel): Ugh, Parents suck Marvel talked into a phone then the screen split into two, showing Marvel's friends. (Friend): I know, but dude, I'm sneaking out (Marvel): Dude, no way I am (Friend): Come on Marvel, ''live ''for once (Marvel): Dude, I'm not going (Friend): (Makes chicken noises) (Marvel): STOP IT! (Friend): Then, come (Marvel): Ehhhhh (Friend): MARVEL! (Marvel): Fine, I'll sneak out (Friend): Yeah dude, see ya' later Marvel hung up. He looked frustrated. He really wanted to go to this party, it would probably make him one of the popular kids. Everyone is going to be there, except you Marvel, but you have to go. Marvel's Mom opened his door. (Mom): Lights out Marvel's Mom turned of the light and shut the door and you can see Marvel's eyes narrowing in an annoyed fashion. His eyes go back to normal. Marvel jumped up and opened something that made a creak. His eyes narrow, now in a mischeivous way. When Marvel sneaks into the hallway, there is small light and can see him now dressed in much more "cool" looking clothes. He snuck like a ninja and when he passed his parents door someone started talking. It was his dad. (Dad): MARVEL, MARVEL COME HERE! Marvel went wide eyed and slowly looked into the room. His dad was sleep talking. (Dad): WE'VE WON THE LOTTERY! Marvel giggled and hurried down the stairs. He realized he was on the creaky step too late. He then broke into a jog and hurried out the front door. He saw his friend in the car with another guy. He hopped in the car and they took off. (Notice, this guy was like 17, Marvel and his friend are the 13 year old losers.) (Friend): Hey, Marvel (Marvel): Hi (Friend): Hehe, I caught my brother sneaking out and made him drive us there. (Friend's Brother): You're ruining my life (Friend): You bet They arrived at the house and saw lights flashing everywhere. (Marvel): Oh (Friend): My (Marvel and Friend): Gosh They got out and walked up to the house. They all walked in and stared. Light flashing everywhere, giant people everywhere, it was masacre. (Marvel): I changed my mind (Friend): Marvel, your really going to turn out know? (Marvel): We don't belong here, this isn't our crowd. (Friend): Whatever The friend walked deeper into the party. Marvel walked out the front door and hurried down the street. (Marvel): Some friend Marvel walked down the street and kicked a can until he was in the corner of the street. He saw a small gray frog going along with something on his back. (Marvel): What the..... He saw the frog more clearly enough to figure out it wasn't a frog. It was more humanoid and was........ wearing clothes? Marvel silently followed the frog thing through the bushes. The thing on his back was a watch. A cool watch. Marvel accidently tripped on a root and made a large thud. Quickly, he jumped back into a bush. (Frog): They must be getting closer Marvel walked the frog scurry off and heard loud thumps coming closer. He jumped into another bush and the frog was already passed atleast another five rows of bushes. (?): Where is he?' (? 2): I don't know (? 3): We must find him Marvel peeked out of the bush and saw many different monster like things. His eyes widened.They rushed pass him and searched through bushes. Luckily, they didn't check his. Marvel came out from his hiding spot and stared. He quickly got up after that and followed the destroyed bushes. (Distant Voice): Time to take care of this Feeling brave, Marvel sprinted up and jumped over the monster, jumping in front of the frog. (Dinosaur): Move, human, we have to take care of this. Suddenly, something attached to Marvel's wrist. He looked back and saw the frog had attached the watch thingy. (Fish): Well, now you have just caused a human to perish, Isloy Marvel's eyes grew wide. The frog thing hit the top of the watch. He transformed. Hair covered his body and turned orange. His feet grew and so did he, now 9 feet tall. (Marvel): RATH! (Ipod): Rath? (Rath): LET ME TELL YA' SOMETHING IPOD MAN, NO ONE MESSES WITH RATH! Rath equipped his blades and many of the monsters came at his. He fought off many, slicing and dicing, but the eventually grabbed Rath and held him (mostly Dinosaur). (Rath): ME ME TELL YA' SOMETHING DINOSAUR, NO ONE CAN HOLD THE BEAST THAT IS RATH Rath struggled to get out, but failed. Ipod duplicated himself and shot screams at him. (Rath): LET ME TELL YA' SOMETHING HIGH PITCHED IPOD, NO ONE SCREAMS AT RATH! Dinosaur let go of Rath and he fell. (Isloy): HIT THE SYMBOL! At first, Rath looked confused, then looked down and hit the symbol. More transformation of hair and growth. (Rath): ULTIMATE RATH! Four claws sprouted from each hand and a tail grew. (Ultimate Rath): LET ME TELL YA' SOMETHING, MONSTERS, ULTIMATE RATH DOESN'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU PICK ON HIM! Ultimate Rath kicked punched and hit, then knocked most unconscious. Ultimate Rath looked around. (Ultimate Rath): LET ME TELL YA' SOMETHING HIDING DINO, NOBODY CAN HIDE FROM THE ANIMAL THAT IS ULTIAMTE RATH! RAAAAAAAAATH! Ultimate Rath tore up trees, bushes, and plants until Dinosaur came up behing him and grabbed him by the neck, then spun him around. (Dinosaur): Prepare to die (Ultimate Rath): LET ME TELL YA' SOMETHING DINO, ULTIMATE RATH'S GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN! Dinosaur looked confused and Ultimate Rath's tail can be shown going towards Dinosaur's back and stabs it. Dinosaur falls over and Marvel detransforms. He looked around to thank Isloy for the watch, but he disappeared. Characters *Marvel *Marvel's (Idiot) Friend *Marvel's (Idiot) Friend's Brother *A Crowd o' Teens *Isloy Villains *The (Monsters) Aliens Aliens Used *Rath *Ultimate Rath Codes (For certain episodes) Not like cheat codes or a prize code or anything *Dinosaur-A Vaxasaurian *Ipod-A Sonorosian *Fish-A Piscciss Volann Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Ffijy8ort Category:Season Premieres